1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resonator device and an electronic apparatus and a moving object including the resonator device.
2. Related Art
As a device that detects physical quantities such as acceleration, angular velocity, and a posture of an object, there has been known a physical-quantity detection device that detects physical quantities using a piezoelectric vibrator or the like as a physical-quantity detection element. The physical-quantity detection device is configured to detect, when a resonance quantity of the physical-quantity detection element changes because force acts in a detection axis direction, from the change in the resonance frequency, the force applied to the physical-quantity detection device.
JP-A-2014-10045 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a physical-quantity detection device (a resonator device) including a cantilever (a base) including a fixed section and a movable section on both sides of the joint section and a physical-quantity detection element (a resonator element) fixed on the base across the fixed section and the movable section. In the physical-quantity detection device, in order to improve detection sensitivity, a weight is mounted on the movable section of the base.
However, in the resonator device described in Patent Literature 1, when the weight is connected onto the movable section of the base by an adhesive or the like, stress due to hardening shrinkage of the adhesive occurs, the stress reaches the resonator element, and an error component is superimposed on an output.